EO Challenge: Awkward!
by Dizzo
Summary: EO Challenge: A collection of 'old' drabbles; formerly posted as 'One Hundred Words of Winchester'. When I'm not hurting our lovely boy, I like to indulge in a little humiliation and embarrassment instead!  Rated T but most won't need it.
1. WOW Urgent

AWKWARD!

Disclaimer: I don't own them however much I stamp my feet and pout.

* * *

><p><em>This is one of three collections through which I will be streamlining of my collection of old EO Drabbles, formerly known as 'One Hundred Words of Winchester'.<em>

_I was never really happy with One Hundred Words because as it grew, there was no logical order to it so I have decided to repost my collection, but sorted into three seperate documents to make it easier for you lovely readers to 'pick your poison'._

_Therefore,_ _In order to reinforce the fact that I am twisted beyond redemption, when I am not hurting our lovely boy, I like to indulge in a little ritual humiliation; (of course, Dean being Dean more often than not doesn't need my help), so I am delighted to present a small collection of humiliated and embarrassed Dean tales._

_Unfortunately, by doing this, I will satisfy my inner control-freak, but I will lose all the lovely comments that people have made on One Hundred Words. Please be assured I appreciated each and every one of those comments and - *shameless* - feel free to comment again if you wish!_

_I do hope you enjoy x_

* * *

><p>URGENT<p>

Dean's lost everything in a poker game, no really …

xxxxx

Sam angrily slammed the Impala's door, after Dean had begged him to come urgently.

The ass had lost everything on a poker game; no wonder he sounded sheepish when he phoned . To add insult to injury, his call had gotten Sam out of bed and Sam was ready to chew his conjoles off for it.

"So, I haul my ass out at stupid o'clock in the friggin' cold because you're too drunk to walk, too skint for the bus, too …"

Dean appeared from behind a bench.

"… Too naked? …" Sam stared at the shivering, huddled form, "… seriously Dean, STRIP poker?"

xxxxx

end


	2. WOW Nail

NAIL

The prank war breaks out again ...

Double drabble

Xxxxx

Sam regarded his brother's surly mood with a barely concealed smirk playing on his face.

"Hey dude, it's the middle of May - why are you wearing gloves?" He made the question sound as casual as possible.

Dean looked up from the table and slammed his coffee mug down; "why am I wearing gloves?" He glared at Sam, "I think you know why I'm wearing gloves …"

Sam shook his head innocently, hiding his blossoming grin behind his coffee mug.

"I'm wearing gloves," snarled Dean, "until I can get to a pharmacy and buy some acetone."

Sam shrugged, "what d'y need that for?"

"What for?" yelled Dean angrily, "what for?" He glared at Sam, "I'll tell you what for; because last night while I was sleeping peacefully in my bed, SOME MORON PAINTED MY FINGERNAILS SPARKLY PINK!"

Sam's crumbling composure collapsed spectacularly.

There were tears, there was snot, there was undignified chest clutching and gasping for breath between snorting guffaws.

His laughter wasn't because of the sparkly pink fingernails, or the gloves, or even his brother's hugely entertaining arm waving, foot stomping outburst.

But mainly because Dean clearly hadn't noticed his toenails yet …

xxxxx

end


	3. WOW Dust

DUST

… and you thought Dean just hated flying in aeroplanes

xxxxx

Dean clutched the small wizened creature in his hand; "Jeez Sam, I thought fairies were supposed to be pretty?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust, "this one looks like it's been painted with an ugly brush".

The indignant little creature chuntered angrily and shot a puff of sparkly dust in his captor's face.

"Uh, Sam … SAAAAAAM…"

Sam watched fascinated as Dean floated lightly upwards, arms and legs flailing wildly, "WHAT'S HAPPENIN' - HELP MEEEEEEE …" his terrified scream drifted upwards into the ether.

"Hey Dude", Sam shouted up to his terror stricken brother, "haven't you ever seen Peter Pan?"

xxxxx

end


	4. WOW Belt Shoe

BELT/SHOE

A clothing-related double drabble for two clothing-related challenge words. Dean's soooo not a happy bunny …

xxxxx

Stumbling on four inch heels, Dean glared out from under false eyelashes and a long blonde wig.

"It's stupid enough that we're huntin' a drag queen's ghost, but why'm I the one that's gotta dress up to lure it out?"

"'Cos you're shorter than me and you're the pretty one;" Sam grinned, "dude, your eyes are just made for mascara!"

"Yeah, well your eyes were just made for my knuckles," snorted Dean.

He mumbled irritably, hitching his skirt and rearranging himself in a manner that made Sam highly uncomfortable; he tugged at his belt, "this ain't my waist - it's practically in my freakin' armpits.

Sitting on the bed, he stared at his scarlet shoes, "how do women wear all this junk? He winced, "It's like a damn torture device; I've got straps an' buckles in places I didn't even know I had".

Sam grimaced, "So I see; uh, dude, there's a reason why women keep their knees together when they sit".

Dean flushed, snapping his stockinged legs together, and flinched as a loud ping sounded across the room.

He stared up at Sam through bulging, watering eyes.

"Sammy," he squeaked, "I hope you don't ever wan' be an uncle …"

xxxxx

end


	5. WOW Ditch

DITCH

Impalas Dean can deal with , but horses … ?

Precursor to my longer story, A Four Legged Friend …

xxxxx

Dean blinked hard. Twice.

Dazed green eyes peered timidly up out of the ditch at Sam, perched confidently on top of a massive bay horse, and holding the reins of the surly looking piebald that had deposited him in the ditch.

"Sammy", he whispered, "that thing don't like me!"

"It's not the Impala, Dean", Sam smiled, "You don't 'drive' it, you've got to get inside it's head."

"I'll get inside it's head with the friggin' shotgun!" Dean snorted sourly, clambering out of the ditch.

WHUMP …

"Oh, yeah!" Sam shouted back into the ditch, "You should never stand right behind them!"

xxxxx

end


	6. WOW Over

OVER

Dean's made bad choices in his time … especially where food is concerned!

Xxxxx

Sam knocked timidly on the bathroom door.

"ok in there, dude?"

No response; just some very loud and alarming noises.

"Dean, it sounds like the battle of the Somme in there."

The response was barely a groan.

"Was it the tacos from last night?"

"Prob'ly"

"um, severe?"

"Just picture a space shuttle launch … "

Sam leaned into the door and grimaced.

"Do you need a doctor?"

Sam heard a flush; "you won' be needin' to come in here anytime soon, will ya?"

"No dude".

"Sam, I think my days of eating the 'Volcanic TNT Tabasco Taco with Double Jalopeno' are over …"

xxxxx

end


	7. WOW Twist

TWIST

When one finds oneself in a sticky situation, clear communication is vitally important …

xxxxx

Tightly bound hand and foot and back to back in the damp basement, the brothers squirmed against each other trying to escape their bonds. Dean flexed his shoulders irritably against the unmoving ropes.

Ignoring the chafing around his wrists, Sam's hand writhed against a slight give in their restraints; one last painful pull, and his arm jerked free, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

"Ow, son of a …" Dean snorted, "hey, dude, can you can reach the penknife in my pocket?"

Sam twisted his arm back and slipped his hand awkwardly into the pocket of his brother's jeans.

"GAAAAH," Dean yelped;

"Jacket, dude, JACKET pocket!"

Xxxxx

end


	8. WOW Scratch

SCRATCH

Dean's been very, very irresponsible - no, really!

Precursor to my longer one-shot - 'Deep Fried Extra Crispy'

xxxxx

Dean gingerly rubbed aftersun lotion onto his inflamed shoulders, as Sam admired his scorched cheeks, "jeez bro', you been sunbathing under the hole in the ozone layer?"

Green eyes flashed angrily, clashing violently with a crimson nose. "Shut your piehole and do my back; I can't reach!"

Sam knelt behind Dean; "I can't believe you worked on the Impala all day in that sun with no shirt or sunscreen, idiot!"

Dean grunted, "quit bitchin' Cinderella; you're just pissed 'cos even deep fried extra crispy, I'm better looking than you!"

Sam calmly scratched a retaliatory nail down Dean's blazing back.

"AAAAAARRGGHH!"

xxxxx

end


	9. WOW Rub

RUB

Dean's been naughty. He thinks it's funny, Sam doesn't share his opinion... Payback's a bitch.

xxxxx

"I'm so glad you're amused …"

Furiously rubbing the shaved patch on his head, Sam glared at the paralysed figure in front of him; bent double, body convulsing in silent tear-streaked sobs of uncontrollable, breathless laughter.

Clutching his aching stomach, Dean staggered across the room, his knees buckling beneath him.

Sam snorted angrily, still threading fingers through his mutilated hair.

"Gaaah!"

The laughing stopped abruptly.

"S-sammy … " a small voice.

"… Sammy; c-can't straighten up!"

Sam grinned evilly as the hunched, panic-stricken figure hobbled towards him, timidly rubbing it's seized back.

He folded his arms; "hey Quasimodo … payback's a bitch, ain't it!"

xxxxx

end


	10. WOW Green

GREEN

Sometimes, the littlest things can lead to BIG problems …

xxxxx

First, there was a sharp thud.

Then there was a howl; a desperate, agonised howl.

Then came the expletives; forced out between gritted teeth, riding on breathless gasps.

Followed by beads of cold sweat springing up across a pallid forehead.

And stunned green eyes brimming with shocked tears.

A shaking hand gingerly reached out to massage injured flesh.

Knees buckled.

A wave of nausea threatened.

xxxxx

Finally, agony subsided into a dull throb.

Fists unclenched.

Ragged gasps softened into deep breaths.

"sonofabitch … sonofabitch ..."

xxxxx

Sam looked up from his laptop with a sigh.

"Stub your toe again, dude?"

xxxxx

end


End file.
